Bronies vs Trekkies/Rap Meanings
Bronies: (#1): Once upon a time in the land of Equestria (Equestria is the place where half of the pony population live. Also, #1 is starting the rap battle in storybook format 'Once Upon A Time', referencing the first episode of My Little Pony where it starts in a storybook format.) This fandom arose, ready to make a mess of ya (#1 is saying that the My Little Pony fandom arose, ready to make a mess of the Star Trek fandom. Also when the My Little Pony franchise become famous, the TV series received unexpected fans; the Bronies.) (#2): We're going Strong on this bitch, having a Ball (A pun on voice actor for Twilight Sparkle's name: Tara Strong. Also, #2 is saying their raps are good and calling The Trekkies bitches. The Bronies have a lot of fun at what they are doing, having a ball of a time. It's a pun on voice actor of Applejack and Rainbow Dashes name: Ashleigh Ball. It may also mean a Ballroom, a place where you dance probably referencing The Grand Galloping Gala an annual royal ball held to celebrate the completion of Canterlot after Equestria was founded. '' '''Just answer this Q: What makes you a threat at all?' (Discord, a villain in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, is voiced by John De Lancie who also played Q, a villain in Star Trek. But #2 is asking what makes Q a threat as compared to Discord. Also a double pun in Q&As which means Question and Answer. The Bronies also ask what makes The Trekkies a threat at all.) (#3): We're wreaking Discord in a musical Cadence (As stated before, Discord is a villain in My Little Pony. Cadence is also a character, but not a villain. She's one of the 4 princesses over Equestria. A possible reference to this video about the Cadence part.) The next big thing, while your fame has faded (Back then (and even now), My Little Pony was the next big thing back in 2010, while Star Trek's fame has ended.) (#4): We have more class than DJ Pon-3 and Octavia (Vinyl Scratch and Octavia are background characters in My Little Pony often shoved to the side in the show, but seen often; especially in the fandom. Octavia is a classical type, making her have class while Vinyl loves Dubstep which makes her the polar opposite. They are often shipped. Brony #4 is saying that they are way more classier then these two character) But call us Fluttershy, as we'll be the ones to tame ya (Fluttershy is a main character in My Little Pony as she tames animals; to note being successful.) Trekkies: (#1): You joined the big league, so you now you'll pay the Enterprise, (#1 is saying they joined the big league, and now they will pay the "Enterprise", which is the ship in Star Trek. It is also a pun on the popular phrase "pay the price", which means to suffer the consequences for doing something risky. #1 is saying that it was a bad decision for the Bronies to battle them, so they must suffer.) You were stupid enough to battle us, but that ain't no real surprise. (Bronies are steriotypically immature, and he's saying that it wasn't a very good choice to battle them. He's also saying that because they're immature, it doesn't really surprise him that they would do such an immature thing.) (#2): We won't act like Flutterbitch, we'll be real diabolical. (In the season 1 finale of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, the Mane Six (as they are referred in the fandom) attend the Grand Galloping Gala, and Fluttershy wanted to befriend the creatures in the gardens surrounding it. The animals, unfortuneately, are afraid of her and continually run away from her; eventually, Fluttershy goes absolute nuts, storms into the Gala with the creatures running away, and she screams "YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE ME!!". This became a Brony meme known as ''Flutterbitch.' #2 is saying that they won't act the way she did, but in fact be more diabolical than was.)'' '''You're gonna win? Just like Spock says (#2 is questioning the Bronies' thought process because they think that they will win.) Spock: That's very illogical. (It's a running joke in the Star Trek fandom for Spock's catchphrase to be calling things illogical. Continuing from the previous line, #2 is saying that thm thinking that they'll win is illogical, just like Spock would say.) (#3): We could rap in Klingon, and still have better flow, (Klingon is a popular language in the Star Trek fandom, which originated in Star Trek. #3 is saying that the Trekkies could rap their raps in Klingon and still be superior rappers.) I mean at least we don't clop to a freaking kids show! (Cloppers are Bronies that masturbate to the show. And since they have been known to fap to ponies, this making them furries. These are the type of Bronies that gives the entire fanbase a bad name. #3 is saying that the Trekkies may be steriotyped as nerds, but at least they're not steriotyped as creepy perverts who find a show targeted for children sexually arousing.) (#4): You'll be gone The Next Generation, and Star Trek will still go strong! (The Next Generation is one of the Star Trek series'. In addition, My Little Pony as a whole is split into generations; Friendship is Magic, the current one and the cause of Bronies, is generation four. #4 is saying that this generation will be gone and replaced with another, while the Star Trek fandom will continue as strong as it currently is.) You're too immature to be here, the playground's where you belong (As mentioned earlier, Bronies are portrayed as immature, and immature individuals often act childish. #4 is saying that because they're so childish and immature, they don't belong in this rap battle, but rather at the playground with the other children.) Bronies: (#3): We can buck you faster than ten seconds flat (Bucking is the pony's way of getting applesout of trees. #3 is using "buck" in this context as "fuck" because they rhyme. Ten seconds flat is a catchprase by Rainbow Dash, one of the Mane Six, said in the first episode. It is considered overused. #3 is saying that they are able to wreck the Trekkies in less than ten seconds,which is faster than Rainbow Dash.) (#1) And with our rhymes, we're fiercer than Rarity's cat (Rarity, another of the Mane Six, owns a cat named 'Opalescence. She is very "hatred" because she is extremely fierce. #1 is saying that with the rhymes they have, they are fiercer than 'Opalescence.)''' (#2): Feuding with you guys? Easier than a Magic Duel (Magic Duel is another episode in My Little Pony. #2 is saying that rapping against these Trekkies is easier to win than a magic duel.) (#4): You should visit Cheerilee, cause you're about to get schooled (Cheerilee is a kindergarden teacher in My Little Pony. #4 is saying that since they are about to be "SCHOOLED", or taught a lesson about not rapping againnst bronies, they should visit the kindergarten "TEACHER", as "TEACHERS" typically work at "SCHOOLS".) (#2): Star Trek? We can get more entertainment from playing Pong (Pong is a video game that came out in the 1950s, and officially made video game a cultural icon. Even though it may come off as boring by today's standards, #2 is saying that thios boring game is more entertaining than Star Trek. This may be a possible reference to a Button's Adventures skit about Button not knowing how to play Pong. It may also be a subtle reference to #2's actor, RLYoshi, who is a let's player, making a video game reference rather fitting.) (#1): You guys are probably people that judge shows by their theme song (A lot of anti-bronies have always judged My Little Pony for it's theme song, as well as taunting them with it as half of the theme song; A.K.A the beginning of it. #1 is saying that these Trekkies are hating on the show probably because of the theme song like a lot of the other anti-bronies.) (#3): You're all heading Into Darkness, prepare for your doom (Into Darkness is a Star Trek film. #3 is using this movie title as a pun, saying that the Trekkies are headed for their downfall, and that they should prepare for the misfortune that's about to befall on them.) (All): Because you're all getting slammed by this Sonic RapBoom! (Sonic Rainboom is a episode/event of My Little Pony. Click on the links to learn more. Sonic RapBoom is a pun on the subject. All the bronies are continuing from #3's line about preparing for their doom, saying that this Sonic Rainboom from their rapping is destroying them.) Trekkies: (#2): If people hate on the show you go nuts, you're all hypocrites (If people do hate on the show, half of the Brony community go nuts over it. #2 is calling them hypocritical because they go crazy if someone hates My Little Pony while at the same time hating other shows, such as Star Trek.) (#4): So it seems love and tolerance is just a bunch of bullshit! (Love and tolerance is something that is typically taught in children's shows, especially My Little Pony. But since #2 pointed out that the Bronies are hypocrites hating on other shows at the same time not tolerating hate on theirs, this love and tolerance that the Bronies are talking about in the show is just bullshit.) (#1): Beam us up Scotty, these bronies are about to go BOOM, ("Beam me up Scotty" is some sort of famous phrase from Star Trek. #1 is asking Scotty to beam them up so they're not within range of the Bronies exploding. As mentioned before, Bronies are sterioitypically childish, so instead of saying that the bronies are going to be destroyed, #1 is simplifying it by saying that they will "go boom", which is the kind of thing adults typically do for children.) Now we will boldly go where no brony has gone before, (Another famous Star Trek phrase is "boldly go where no man has gone before". #1 is saying that they are going to go somewhere that the Bronies have never been.) (All): A GIRLS BEDROOM! (Continuing from the previous line, all the Trekkies say that this place that #1 mentioned that Bronies have never been is a girl's bedroom to have sexual relations with her. Since My Little Pony was meant for girls age 2 to 11 (Generation 4), then it's abnormal for adult males to be into the show. This is the kind of thing that's steriotypically unattractive; therefore, Bronies have never been in a girl's bedroom, thus having never have engaged in sexual intercourse.) (#3): Bronies don't show the love of the show, they just make OC's. (Bronies have been known to make Original Characters (abbreviated 'O.C.s'), which are what the Bronies call fanmade ponies. #3 is saying that Bronies don't actually seem to how their love for th show considering they make their own characters.) (#2): And also, watching that show doesn't give you an actual crony (Some Bronies think that if you get a anti-brony to watch a couple of episodes of My Little Pony, they will start to like the show, thus eventually becoming a Brony. #2 is saying that this is untrue.) (#1): We travel through the whole universe and discover new worlds, (#1 is saying they travel to new worlds and through the universe.) (#4): while your story has been made for prepubescent girls. (My Little Pony was made with little girls as the intended audience. #4 is continuing from #1's line saying that at the same time that the Trekkies are traveling the universe, Bronies are watching a show that's targeted for young girls.) Bronies: (All): We'll snap your fucking necks, like Fluttershy killed a bear (In Episode, Lesson Zero (My Little Pony) there was a scene where Fluttershy snapped a bear's neck.Though the bear wasn't killed; she was just relieving the tension in his shoulder. Even so, the Bronies are saying that they will snap the Trekkies' necks in the same manner that Fluttershy snapped the neck of that bear.) (#2): We may support friendship, (The Brony community supports friendship, since it is in the title of the show. But #2 is saying that even though they do support friendship:) (#1): but we don't always share and care (#1 continues by saying that Bronies don't always share their blessings and care about others, espacially the Trekkies. This is a reference to a song from the show, which had the famous line "You gotta shaaaare! You gotta caaaaare!") (#4): Just lay off us already, you lazy little slackers (A reference to the fact that LazySundayPaper is one of the Trekkies in this battle. In addition, since Trekkies are considered to be nerds by other people, it's a stereotype that they laze about all day. #4 is saying that since Trekkies are lazy nerds, they should just take the easy way out and give up trying to beat them now.) (#2): Or we'll go Big Mac on you; Sweet Apple Massacre (Sweet Apple Massacre is a creepypasta/trollpasta story about Big Macintosh, who is Applejack's older brother. #2 is saying that if they don't give up now, they will act like Bic Macintosh (Big Mac) did in Sweet Apple Massacre.) (#3): We're producing more scared than the Luna Game (The Luna Game are a series of creepypasta games about the character Princess Luna who's being haunted by a zalgofied Pinkie Pie. These games are famous for the massive amount of jumpscares. #3 is saying that the Bronies are scaring more individuals than The Luna Game does.) (#1): While you're just producing unoriginal fan names (#1 is continuing by saying that while the Bronies are "producing" scared people, the Trekkies are only "producing" nicknames for the fans that aren't completely original. This is somewhat hypocritical, because bronies often do the same thing.) (#2): So go back to your crappy Enterprise, you little headaches (#2 is telling the Trekkies to go back to the Enterprise (which by the way is considered "crappy" by him) they mentioned in their first verse. He also tells them to hurry up with getting back to said Enterprise, because:) And hurry...we're getting hungry for Cupcakes! (the Bronies are feeling in the mood for Cupcakes, the most known MLP Creepypasta. At seems innocent at first, but gets worse as it progresses. It features Pinkie Pie, one of the Mane Six, following Rainbow Dash, another of the Mane Six, eventually killing her to make a special batch of Cupcakes.) Trekkies: (#1): We're actually talented, (#1 retaliates by saying that Trekkies have actual talent compared to Bronies.) (#4): rapping even better than Zecora, (#4 continues by saying that the Trekkies rapping is better than Zecora's, a zebra'' in My Little Pony'' whom only talks in rhymes; which classifies as rapping in a way.) (#2): We would be nice, (Explained in the next line.) (#3): if you were actually sane we'd ignore ya (Trekkie #3 is pretty much saying if the bronies were sane; the Trekkies would just ignore them-) (#1): But you're not, so we'll show you really how stupid you all are, (-but since they are not sane, the Trekkies are showing the bronies how stupid they really are.) (#4): Even Derpy can see, that in life you won't go far! (Derpy is yet another background character that is- well, derpy. Derpy (or derp) is a term for retarted. She is known for having crossed eyes, hence the fact that she "can see that in life, the Bronies won't go far".) (#2): It's pretty obvious that My Little Pony has the worst fans (The Trekkies are stating that My Little Pony's fans are the worst. Why? Because-) (#1): Exhibit A: little girl, (-The show series was intended for little girls and the show does have girl fans but-) (#2): Exhibit B: old horny man (-the fanbase also have male teens and old men as fans. One stereotype is that the male fans of the show are horny perverts.) (#3): This battle is over, we won with our superior minds and tech, (#3 concludes that this rap battle has now fnished. He's also concluded that the Trekkies were the victors because they are a lot smater and have more advanced tachnology than the Bronies.) (All): But remember from now on little faggots, never mess with Star Trek! (Even so, the Trekkies still call the Bronies "faggots", which is an American slang term for homosexual males; they also remind the Bronies to never mess with Star Trek.) Category:Rap Meanings